Lost in the dark
by JessieLover
Summary: Rigby and Eileen start dating and everything seems perfect...that is until Rigby falls into a depression after losing his best friend. Rated M for drug use and violence.
1. Perfect night

Eileen looked trough her closet,wondering what to wear. She put here hand on her chin,thinking. When she finally noticed the right one she grined and pulled it out. It was a nice long red dress with pink fllower prints.

At the same time,Rigby was at the bethroom. He put some gel on his hair then made a cool pose at the mirror and winked at himself,"Who's the man?" he asked himself then pointed a finger at himself,"You're the man."

Eileen put some make-up on.

Rigby took a nice-looking white shirt from him trampoline.

They both looked at the clock, it was 7 PM.

Rigby walked to the house while fixing his tie and making sure everything is on it's place. Once he came to the door he took a deep breath then knocked.

Eileen opened with a smile on her face. There stood Rigby with his pose. Eileen coulden't help but to giggle. He may had been playing cool,but she could tell he was really nervous.

"Hey Rigby."

"Hey...how ya doing babe?"

"I'm doing great Rigs. Come in,why don't ya..."

Rigby walked in and looked around her house. It was girly but seemed comfy and invaiting.

"Oh and ah.." Eileen continued,"Stop it with the act,okay?"

Rigby blushed but didn't say anything. He set down on her sofa and changed the subject,being Rigby again,"Do you have anything sweet?"

Just then Eineen came out with 2 cups of strawberrys with cream on them.

"Oh,cool!"

Rigby took a cup and started eating.

Eileen watched him smiling.

Rigby noticed and looked up,"What?"

"Nothing..you just look so cute."

Rigby smirked,"You mean cute as in...hot,right?"

Eileen giggled,"No,i mean cute as in cute Rigs." She took a strawberry and wiped the cream on Rigbys nose then giggled again.

Rigby blinked,"You're weird."

Eileens smile went down,"Oh,i'm sor.."

Rigby smiled and held her hand,"I like it."

Eileen blushed,grinning. Rigby brought himself closer to her and Eileen licked the cream of him. They both laughed and what followed was a long romantic kiss.

"I..i really like you Rigby."

"I really like you too Eileen."

"What do you like about me,though?"

"Well.." Rigby layed his head on her shoulder,"You're really pretty and smart...why do you like me?"

"Well...you're funny and charming."

Rigby set up and looked her in the eyes still smiling,"You really think that?"

"Of course,silly!"

Rigby chuckled then said something that surprised them both,"I love you."

Eileen stared at him for a second then confesst,"I love you too Rigs."

She put her head on his chest and they started to cuddle,"Promise me we'll always be together Rigby."

"I promise. There is nothing that can break us apart."


	2. Last day

Mordecai took a sip of his coffee then smiled at his small friend,"So,you and Eileen ha?"

Rigby smiled and gave him a light pounch in the shoulder,"Shut up."

Mordecai chuckled,"When are you two going out again?Oh,maybe we should go on a dubble date!Me and Margaret and you and Eileen."

Mordecai has been dating Margaret for the last 3 months. Of course Mordecai wasn't the one to take the first step,Margaret had too. Regardless,they were very happy together and very much in love.

"That's a great idea!We can go to the arcade and..."

Mordecai chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing dude...it's just that..the arcade may not be the best place for our girlfriends."

"Oh..." Rigby looked down and started to think about where they could go.

Mordecai took another sip,"We should ask the girls,ha?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Mordecai."

Mordecai turned around and gave him girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips,"Hey Margaret. We were just thinking where to take you girls on a dubble date?I mean..if that's cool with you."

Margeret smiled,"A dubble date sounds great!We can go to Box?"

"Okay!Sure."

Margaret looked at Rigby for approval. He sighed,"Fineee..i guess it was kind of fun the first time."

"Great!I'll go tell Eileen . See you guys there at 8 PM."

She walked of and Mordecai stared at her day dreaming.

Rigby chuckled at that then finished his coffee,"Lets go."

They walked out of the coffee shop and started to walk back to the park.

"Dude,we forgot to pay."

Rigby looked at his friend,"We'll pay them later. It's not like ..."

"No. We have to go back."

Rigby rolled eyes and set on the sidewalk,"I'll wait here."

"Lazy."Mordecai turned back and started to walk across the street. Just then a car appeared. The driver was a drunk fat guy which was about to fall asleep at any moment. Mordecai soe it just before he was hit.

Rigby jumped up with a gasp . It a happened so fast. By the time he yelled his friends name,Mordecai was already lying there torn up and the car just keept driving. Rigby just stood there with his jaw dropped,he was in shock. He coulden't move or talk. He was just there there,staring at what was left of his best friend.


	3. Too late to cry

Rigby set on what was once his best friends bed. He stared at the ground and didn't make any movements.

Benson came in after him and just stood there watching him for a few minutes,"You know..it does get better."

Rigby didn't say or do anything.

Benson sighed,"You can take a week of,okay?"

Again,nothing.

Benson shook his head and walked out of the door. Rigby was still sitting still,he thought about what happened.

_" No. We have to go back."_

_"Il'll wait here."_

_"Lazy."_

_..._

_"Mordecai!"_

Rigby coverd his mouth with his hands. His expression turned from numb to a sighed of deep sadness. He was feeling sick and guilty. If he hadn't forgot to pay,or if he had gone back with him. Maybe it would never happen. But it did. His best friend,his bro,was dead. And there was nothing he could do to bring him back.


	4. A new friend

"Here's your coffee Rigby."

3 weeks had passed since Mordecai died. Rigby was still in a state of shock and didn't speak much. This made Eileen very worried,she wondered if Rigby was ever going to recover.

She watched as he held his coffee,the cup was shaking and he put it back down. Eileen set down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder,"How are you feeling Rigby?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

For the first time after Mordecai died,Rigby looked at Eileen. She noticed that his eyes were filled with tears. She frowned and wiped his eyes,"I love you Rigs." Rigby responded by kissing her right hand.

Eileen smiled,slightly and got up,"I have you go back to work. Since Margaret isn't here to help me,i can't take long breaks..Do you want me to come over tonight?"

Rigby nodded.

Eileen kissed him on the cheek,"See you then,love."

He watched as she left then got up and walked out. He stared at the road which killed his best friend. Tears were about about to fall down and that was when he started running. He wasn't sure where he was going,he was just going. Tears were falling down uncontrollably. After 10 minutes he fell down on his knees and just keept crying.

"You seem like you could use something to cheer you up."

Rigby turned his head and soe a tall man with long black hair standing before him,"Wh-who are you?"

The man smirked,"Name's Mike. And i may just be your new best friend."

Rigby shook his head,"I already have a best friend..i mean i had..before he died..3 weeks ago."

"You're best friend died?That sucks man! You must feel terrible."

Rigby didn't bother answering that,he stared at the mud puddle,thinking about Mordecai.

Mike put his hand on Rigby,"I know what will make you feel better."

Rigby looked at him,"You do?"

The man helped him get up," Sure. Come with me kid."


	5. From bad to worse

Eineen was getting worried. It was 10 o'clock and no sing of Rigby.

She set down at the stairs waiting for him. Benson came over and looked at her,"Hey."

"Hey." she stood up,"Do you,by any chance, know where Rigby is?"

Benson shook his head,"No,i haven't seen him since this morning ,he didn't finish one job i asked him to do today."

Eileen sighed,"Please don't fire him. He's going trough a rough time."

Benson nodded,"I know. Don't worry,i'm not going to fire him."

Eileen let out a slight smile,"Thanks."

"Heyyy"

Benson and Eileen turned their heads,and soe the small raccon. Benson noticed his eyes were red but decided to stay quiet about it,"Glad you showed up Rigby. You can do what i told you to do tomarrow when you..feel better." with those words,he walked away.

Eileen grinned and hugged her boyfriend tightly,"I was so worried about you Rigs!" she pulled away,"Where were you?"

"I wa-was...around."

Eileen decided not to push it,"Okay,it's a bit late to do anything now,so maybe we should go to my place?I mean,if you want?"

Rigby nodded and they both stared walking.

"Margaret texted me that she'll be back at work by Monday."

Rigby shruged,not really carryng about Margaret that much,"Okay."

Eileen smiled at her boyfriend,"You seem like you're felling better,i'm really glad."

"Yeah.." he gluped,"Do you have any water with you?"

"No...don't worry though, my house is just a few feet ahead."

"Okay."

Eileen didn't notice anything weird about her boyfriend that night. She was actually happy,thinking that he's getting better. When really,Rigby was getting worse.


	6. AN

**I do NOT owe Regular Show or it's characters. The only person i owe in the fiction,is Mike.**

**Please leave me a honest review,tell me what you think of my story so far.**

**If you think this story sucks,please tell me why.**

**Btw,I wrote this 5 chaps in 1 day..they are not long,but still. **

**Anyways...thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Stay strong

"Are you sure you can work Margaret?If not,you can go back home and i'll cover for you."

"No,it's fine. I'm fine."

Eileen smiled at her friend. It was a fake,but someone had to be strong. After Mordecai died and her two favorit people were very much depressed,Eileen decided to be the one who would comfort them and pull them together. Of course she too cared about Mordecai,but she had to stay tough,as Rigby and Maragret really needed her.

Margaret set down with a sad look on her face. She was staring at the ground,thinking of her beloved Mordecai.

Eileen watched her for a moment then said,"It will get better by time. Really."

Margaret keept looking at the ground,she didn't say anything.


	8. Bad decisions

Rigby walked to the place he met Mike. He was hoping he would show up,he wanted to feel good again.

He stood there for about 2 hours when he finally soe him.

Mike smirked,"I knew you would come again."

"Do you have any more of that weed?"

Mike chuckled,"That's for kids,i have something better for you man."

Rigby watched as the guy pulled something wraped up in foil out of his pocket,"What's that?"

"Snow man." Mike set down and pulled out a book and a straw. He pured the 'snow' on the book and made 2 long lines.

Rigby watched as Mike put the straw near his nose and started to pull the white stuff he was done he looked at Rigby,"You ready bro?"

Rigby nodded and did the same as Mike. He sniffet a few times,"When will it start working?"

"Soon."

"I have to go back to the park."

"Okay,see you later man."

Rigby was walking back to the park when he started to feel paranoid. He felt like the white stuff was all over his face so he keept wiping of with his hands. Then he felt like something was crawling up his left leg.

"There you are." _Benson_. ,"I need you too pick up the trash."

"Okay."

"It's all over the place..some people have no manors."

Rigby sniffed,"Okay."

Benson looked at him suspiciously,"Are you feeling alright."

Rigby sniffed again,it seemed like it was a habit,"I'm fine."

Benson sighed and lowered his tone,"Listen...Rigby,i know what you're going trough but.."

"No you don't." Rigby cut him off.

"Yes,i do,i.."

"No,you fucking don't!Nobody fucking knows what i'm going trough! Me and Mordecai were best friend since we were 5,he was ALWAYS with me. Every fucking day,and now i didn't see him in weeks,now he's gone!" He covered his eyes,trying to hide his tears.

Benson just stood there,watching him.

The raccon sobed,"And he-he's never comming back."

Benson tryed to put his hand on Rigbys shoulder but Rigby moved away,"Leave me alone!"

Benson walked away and left Rigby alone with his thoughts.

_"Lazy."_

"I'm so sorry Mordecai..."

The word 'lazy' was repeated in his head,over and over again.


	9. It's over

Eileen was sitting on her bed waiting for Rigby to get out of the bathroom. She didn't know what he was doing in there for so long. When he came out,she could hear his sniffing. He did that alot this passed few weeks. Eileen had an idea of what was going on,but decided not to bealive it.

Rigby walked in the bedroom and layed down,"I feel like crap. Benson gave me so many shity jobs to do."

He took a cigarette out of his box and turned it on with a lighter.

"You know,i don't like it when you smoke Rigs."

Rigby shoot a glare at her,"What?You want me to go outside?"

Eileen shook her head.

"They shut the fuck up."

Eileen watched as he smoked his cigarette, she coulden't bealive how much he changed. For the worst. At the same time she was kind of glad,atleast he wasn't quite and sad all the time.

Only one thing went trough Rigys mind at that moment. He wanted more cocaine,he NEEDED more cocaine.

He stood up and walked out without saying anything. Eileen rushed after him,"Wait!Where are you going?"

"None of your bussiness."

Rigby slammed the door.

Eileen frowned and looked at her coat, she wondered if she should follow. After a few seconds of thinking, she took the coat and went after him. She didn't really want to go,but she knew she's going to have to stop closing her eyes.

She followed Rigby to the streat where he was meeting Mike. She pulled her hood up and watched as her boyfriend gave money to that man and got something back in return. She knew it was a drug,she just hoped it was something like weed. She hated weed,but it was the least harmful.

After Mike gave Rigby the stuff he walked away and Rigby hid behind the corner. After a while he started walking back from where he came from.

Eileen put her hood down and confronted him,"What are you on?"

Rigby looked up,"The fuck?You've been following me?What's wrong with you?!"

Eileen sighed,"Rigby i followed you because i'm worried about you...and because i love you."

"Bullshit!" he pushed her away and continued walking.

"Rigby,please!"

Rigby stopped and and looked back at her,"You know what?I'm si-sick of your crap. I never want to fucking see you again.I HATE you!"

Eileen gasped with a sad expression,"You don't really mean that..."

"Like hell i do."

Tears started falling from her eyes,"You know what?" she didn't bother wiping them of,"I don't care if you hate me. I'm not leaving you. No matter what you say or do can make me forget what we once had. And i'm not ready to let go of that."

Rigby pushed her against the wall in pure anger. Eileen gluped,"This isn't the Rigby i know."

"Listen..you better fucking leave me alone or els."

"Or els what?Are you going to hit me Rigby?Kill me?I don't care. My life is nothing without you. Do you really think i'm not depressed after what happened?I not only lost a friend,i also lost my best girlfriend and the love of my life."

When Rigby realized what he was doing,he backed away and after that, they were both silent for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry.." said Rigby,"But there is no going back now.." he chuckled,realizing how pathetic he was,"For me. As for you,you have to move on. And find someone so much better then me."

Eileen shook her head,"I only want you."

Rigby shruged and then said something that broke him insaid,"Too bad,cause we're over."

He turned away so she woulden't see his tears.

"You really want that Rigby?"

"I do."

He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He knew what he was turning into,and he wasn't going to make Eileen suffer trough anymore of his crap,"So please...forget what you said a few moments ago and leave."

A sigh was heard. By the time Rigby turned back,Eileen was gone.


	10. He's back

Rigby set on the train track. He was really high and pretty careless.

He took out a cigarette and fired it up. He watched the sky,thinking about what became of his life.

He was a wrack and he knew it. Rigby also felt alone. The only 'friend' he had was Mike,and he was only his pal because he gained money out of his misery.

His best friend was gone,his loved one was gone. He had nothing left but his pathetic excuse for a life.

That meant nothing to him though. If the train came that moment,he woulden't had moved an inch.

Rigby took another smoke and layed down. He closed his eyes for a second and let out 4 words,"I miss you Mordecai..."

A single tear fell from his eye,and at that moment,something abnormal happened. A bright light shoot from heaven and a tall figure flyed down.

It was him.

"Mordecai?" Rigby got up and fall into his best friends hug,"I'm so glad you're back."

The image of Mordecai hugged back then pulled away,"Rigby,i came here to help you."

"If you want to help me. Stay."

Mordecai shook his head,"It doesn't work that way Rigby."

Rigby let out a chuckle then turned his attention to the ground,"Well,i tried."

"Listen.." Mordecai put his hand on his friends shoulder,"You have to move on. You have to stop the drugs,and you have to be with the one you love,have kids,and live a long and a happy life."

Rigby keept looking at the ground,"I don't think i can do that...i want to be with you..you know.." he shruged "In a non gay way."

"Don't worry dude,i'll wait for you. We'll have lots of fun after your time comes,but... you still have lots of time left. Spend it with Eileen."

"I do love Eileen.."

"Then what are you doing on the tracks you idiot?!"

Rigby stepped of the tracks.

"You know what to do next?"

Rigby nodded.

"Good."

Rigby looked up and smiled at his bro,"I'll never forget you dude."

"You better not." Mordecais serious expression quickly turned into a smile.

Rigby hugged him again. He hugged tightly,not wanting to let go. His eyes were closed.

"Have a great life Rigby."

Rigby didn't say anything,he just enjoyed the hug and by the time he opened his eyes,Mordecai was gone.

He wondered if what just hapened was real or if he was just seeing things.

Either way,he knew what to do.


	11. The right thing

"There you are. I was waiting for you."

"Yea sorry,i've been busy...you know..i HAVE a job."

Mike raised a brow and took a smoke of his cigarette,he was quiet for a while then pulled a small bag out of his pocket and threw it at Rigby,"Here's your shit."

Rigby didn't catch it. He left it to fall on the ground then looked at Mike,"You know what?You're not my friend. I have a friend,maybe he isn't alive anymore but he'll always be in my heart."

Mike chuckled,"That's so gay man."

"No.." Rigby shook his head and continued ,"You just don't understand because you never had someone this close to you. People only hang out with you because you give them drugs,and you know what?"

Mike looked up.

"This.." Rigby spit on the bag then pressed his shoe against it,"Is what i think of your drugs."

With that done he turned and walked away,leaving Mike speechless.

He smiled to himself knowing that he did the right thing.


	12. The return of Rigby

**5 MONTHS LATER**

****Rigby was looking outside. He watched all of the houses they passed ,all the people walking or playing outside,he wondered what their stories are.

He was also thinking about his life. Mordecais death,his downfall and rehab.

He set up when he soe the house they were driving to,"Stop."

The taxie stopped and Rigby got out. He looked at the house with a smile on his face. Nothing changed,it was still the same house he came to all those months ago.

He took a deep breath,just like he did the first time. He fixed his tie and knocked on the door.

The was opened by a short male mole,"Can i help you?"

"Is...Eileen home?"

The man smiled,"Oh yeah,she's in the garden."

Rigby forced a smile,"Thanks."

The mole closed the door and Rigby looked away with a sad expression. He thought that Eileen forgot about him,and that the mole was her boyfriend.

He was about to leave but something insaid him told him to go to her garden. So he went there.

He soe Eileen with her gloves on,she was planting red rosses. He stood there and watched her from the distance. Eileen looked up.

Rigby smiled again while she rubed her eyes ,not bealiving who she soe,"Rigby?" She stood up and he walked closer to her. Eileen stared for a few moments then started running towards him and hugged him tightly,"You're back...i can't bealive it."

Rigby hugged back and closed his eyes for a few seconds,he wanted it to last.

Eileen looked at him,"I missed you so much."

He looked back,"I missed you too."

The male mole showed up,"Hey sis,where do i plant the apple tree?"

"Leave that for later."

"Okay." he walked away.

Rigby blinked and looked at Eileen,"Sis?"

"Yeah. He's my brother."

"I thought you were.."

Eileen chuckled and gently put her hand on Rigbys face,"No Rigby. We'll always be together,remember?"

Rigby smiled and pulled her into a long romantic kiss,"I love you Eileen."

Eileen hugged his again,"I love you too Rigby."

Rigby looked up,at the sky,"I have a feeling..." he said,"...that Mordecai is watching us right now...and he's happy for me."

"Of course he is." said Eileen and also turned to the sky,"He'll always be with us,in a way."

"Always." said Rigby.

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay so this was the last chapter. What do you think?**

**Love it?Hate it? Please leave me a review! :)**

**I'm sorry if it seemed like i was rushing at the end but i just coulden't keep Rigby suffering like that.**

**Anyways...thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
